APPLs and Apricots
by weeaboovoicez
Summary: Being sheltered all her life, Apricot finds herself wanting to branch out and see what the World of Remnant has to offer, spreading a message of her own with the help of Team APPL. A circus performer, a shut-in glassmaker, an actress and a spoilt rich girl, what could go wrong? An OC fic set two/three years before the events of V1-3.
1. Chapter 1: Application Video

**Chapter One: Application Video**

"Ah, I knew I should've gotten a tripod…" The girl had mumbled as she fiddled with her scroll, attempting to get it in an upright position. After a few seconds of out of focus footage, the footage auto-focuses to a full body shot of a fairly short, albeit a slightly thicker looking girl in what appears to be a forest. The area was filled with a variety of props for her to use, including a balancing ball, a few training dummies and a tightrope, a couple of meters off of the ground.

She clears her throat and begins to speak. She stood up straight, doing her best to show herself in a positive, confident way. "Uh, welcome- wait, uh, what's a smart word… Bonjour! I thought to send an application video to the school because, well, I'm not the best at really listing things I'm good at. I'm not even really that good at writing but since you may need a written transcript, I'll send that too, along with this application video-" The scroll fell from it's position, and a loud groan was heard before it quickly cut back to her.

"Good news, I have discovered video editing…! Still can't get rid of that beginning though without getting rid of everything else though. Good thing undoing is a thing, ha... Anyway… I was… Ah! I was talking about my written transcript and this application video. It's just that I think that the application video would be 10x better because, well, I suck at- Wait, I'm not supposed to be listing my faults...!" She slapped herself in the face. Her quick talking, along with her nervous fidget gave insight to what she was feeling to the camera. It was obvious that she was acting, and acting pretty badly.

She shook her head with a nervous laugh, quickly getting back on topic. "It would be better for me to demonstra… _Is that the right word…_? Yeah! To demonstrate to you what I can do as not only a performer, but as a combat-ready Huntress. My name is Apricot Lum, daughter of Bright Lum and Robin Night and a... Performer in the BBRC Circus, trademark… I know." She sighed, knowing that she'd have to explain a little bit about who she is.

"The BBRC Circus, as you might know, is infamous for having retired or damaged Huntsmen working outside of the job of Huntsmen. The message they spread all across Remnant is one that I don't really like, or agree with. I want to spread a different message… A message of support for those who want to become Huntsmen. I'm not going to sit around, nodding my head if I disagree… I love my parents. I really do, but I have to disconnect...- Yeah, that's the word- disconnect myself from them in order to spread my own message."

She went quiet, taking a moment to calm herself down. Talking about her parents made her face visibly soften. She shook herself back into action and rushed back a little to grab a lavender balancing ball.

"I want to go over my combat now! Although I didn't go to a traditional training school, or a traditional _**any school**_ , I got all the training and schooling I needed from Uncle Blackjack. This is my weapon, Lavandula. She might not look like much, but she's got a lot of heart, trust me! What I use as well as my weapon is my pump slash leafblower, Breeze. As in, _pump this wind into Lavandula, fighting becomes a Breeze._ I use him to expand her, but don't worry about Lav. It doesn't hurt her, and she doesn't mind being blown by Breeze! In fact, deflating her tickles a little. That's why she laughs when I deflate her, _makes a noise like Plffffffth._ She's protected by my aura, I protect her using my aura and she protects me by using her strength." Apricot explained with a smile, hugging the ball in her arms.

She delicately placed it on the ground. She gave a soft pat to the top of the ball, and the ball lit up with a Lavender color. She sat herself on top of Lavandula.

"Let's begin- wait, did I stretch- Wait, oops, sorry… I did it off camera! Now, let's begin- Wait, one more second, please." She went to put her hair into two quick buns. With the length of her purple hair falling at her knees, it meant that nothing could possibly get in her way. "Right. Sorry, let's start."

She adapted herself into a frog stance. "Ribbit~."

She then began to handstand on Lavandula. She bounced on the ball to face away from the training dummy, and flipped herself around to land on her feet. She threw the ball at the training dummy at high velocity. The colour of her aura darkened with the heaviness of the ball, however the speed the ball was going at stayed the same. As a result, the moment Lavandula came in contact with the ball, it was completely destroyed as if a large boulder was thrown. "Boooooom, crash." She mimicked the sound of the destruction with a twinkle in her eye.

Apricot took out Breeze and took out the suck function, bringing the ball back to her quickly, using that momentum to her advantage by kicking the ball into the other dummy's direction, destroying the second dummy. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, and walked over to get Lavandula. She went back to the camera and sat on Lavandula.

"That's kind of a simple demonstration of how I use my weapon, and stuff. It relies a lot on my semblance. I don't really have a name for it yet. I've been going between Oscar, Forte and Maude but I don't know it's gender because it hasn't really spoken to me, unlike Lavandula and Breeze." She was in thought for a moment, but came back to reality to continue speaking.

"Oh, right! My semblance allows me to change the weight of anything that I'm focusing my my aura on. I HAVE to get permission before I control things, though. It's rude to just pick things up and throw them around, it makes me sad when I don't get permission. I can control anything, except Grimm, including myself- but it's not good to LIE about your weight… Only after you've eaten a nice slice of chocolate cake. Or a whole cake. I know that I should show more abilities, but I've talked too much, and I think that there's a limit of two minutes to each video. I hope you consider me for your Combat School! Thanks for this… Uh, opportunity- wait, what's a different word for opportunity? I can't end a conversation with five syllables... Chance- Thank you for this chance!" She struggled to turn off the camera but finally managed to turn the video off.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES::**

Hi, thank you so much for reading my fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm kind of writing this for myself, however, it's nice to have readers. I initially didn't have Author's Notes here during the first publishing, but I thought that it would be good for me to add some sort of comment here to talk about what this story is going to be and what it _isn't_ going to be.

This fanfic is going to be a lot more about school life at Beacon Academy and is more about the mundane side of life. It does and will involve combat, however, this fic is unapologetically school-based first and foremost.

This story ISN'T going to be featuring any of the RWBY cast for a while. The Fall of Beacon occurs in APPL's third year, to put that into comparison. There will be drama though, so if you stick around and if I don't get lazy with my updates, I'm sure there will be enjoyment in reading my story (I hope.)

Again, thank you so much for reading and I hope you continue on.


	2. Chapter 2: Uncle Blackjack

**Chapter Two: Uncle Blackjack**

"Apricot, close your eyes and focus your aura on the tree. Every root in the ground, every leaf connected to the branches." Uncle Blackjack used a teaching pointer to straighten my back, to widen my stance, and bopped me in the head to close my eyes. "Good, now think about this tree and keep it in your mind. That way, you'll be able to connect your aura to the tree and, in turn, activate your aura."

My eyes were closed, and my mind was on the tree. My mind started at the trunk, and started moving it's way all around but it was… Hard for me to focus on this… Tree…! The noise from the circus in the distance was way too loud, I kept hearing the wind rustle the leaves and a bird was flying above me. I couldn't help but wonder what kind of bird it was, and what it's name was. What if the tree had a nest, or a family? I don't want to control this tree…! I-I-It's speaking to my heart.

"Uncle Black, I can't do it…! Please don't make me control this tree… His name is Oakley, and he has a little caterpillar family livinginthebranches- and- and-... I don't have permission to change the tree's weight, he's selfconsciousabout it…!" My breathing started getting huffy. I was in tears. Uncle Blackjack sighed, then gave a nod.

"Alright… This tree doesn't have to go anywhere." He sighed, cracking his back and sat down on a haybale. I wiped away my tears. I followed in pursuit of my Uncle and sat myself next to him, and he folded back the teaching pointer to put it in his pocket. I looked at the sky. The sun was going down. "Ah, it's our last day in Vale, isn't it? Vale is nice, the weather isn't too ridiculous."

"I like V-Vale too." My voice was still a little shaky from crying, but I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"...There are a lot of people my age because of the combat school. I like that because it's different to being around kids or adults, well, not that's there's anything wrong with adults or kids! I guess I just like meeting new people, and people my age are most definitely new people." I smiled at him. I must have smiled differently, because it made him smile too and ruffle my hair up.

"You're just like your mother, you know?" He said.

"Hm…" I audibly thought, prompting Uncle to answer. I didn't agree.

"You don't agree?" He read my mind. Of course, he is the Circus' magician. I nodded, and he laughed. "What don't you agree with?"

I look away from Uncle. "I don't… I- I don't think you'd like me anymore if I told you."

"That's silly, Apricot. You're my niece, uncles HAVE to like their nieces. Even if they're a little cheeky like you." He joked.

"Cheeky?! Hmph… Alright, I'll tell you. I… Don't really agree with the BBRC Circus. I don't like when I get sent bad death threat letters from Huntsmen telling me that what the Circus is doing is wrong, I don't like how it motivates kids to pick up Huntsmen training only to do normal jobs… I want to do something else- anything else but I'm scared. I'm really scared that if I go somewhere else, the Circus will follow me around."

"...As in, the circus finding you and taking you back?" He asked, rather shocked.

"No…! I mean, as in, like, um… I mean as in me being in the Circus. The legacy that I have left… Will come back to bite me."

He went silent. He was silent for a long time, he must've been thinking a lot. That's what he does when he thinks a lot. I'm not like that at all… I wonder, who's the normal one here. Him, or me? "What do you want to do?"

"I want to spread a different message from what Mama and Papa are doing. Nothing less, but maybe a liiiiiittle bit more. Like, if I just wanted to spread a message I would've put up posters like what we do to advertise the circus or something. Why do people say nothing more, nothing less anyway? Why wouldn't you want more? If you could save the world or bring peace to Remnant, you obviously would-! People are silly."

"You're getting off topic. What else do you want to do, other than spread a message?" He asked, which brought my thoughts back on track. I'm glad he's able to do that, otherwise my thoughts would be on a never ending train, constantly getting derailed to go somewhere else, or something.

"I want to be a Huntress. It's just… School Initiation is soon, it's the last day we're in the city and, and, uh… I-" I wanted to tell him I applied to Combat School, but something inside my heart had stopped me. I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"You…?" He wants to get it out of me… He always makes this stern face, and it's like he's gonna yell at me and I HATE when people yell at me. It makes me sad and I- I can't… I can't keep this a secret. Not from Uncle Blackjack.

"I haven't gotten any acceptance letters from any schools yet." I admitted.

"You applied?! Which schools?" He looked at me, more shocked than before but… This was a good shocked. I think. He is acting like I do when I'm interested in something, so that's good.

"All of them. Even that one in Vacuo, even though I don't like Vacuo because it's too hot and there's noGOODseafoodwhichismyfavourite." I got a little quick at the end of my sentence. Uncle Blackjack hates when I speed up my sentences. I slow down for my next sentence. "You, Aunt Candy, Mama and Papa all went to Beacon, right?"

"Yep, until we got in a bad accident and had to retire… Your dad had other plans, though. See, while your mother was bright-eyed, and filled with this amazing, childlike wonder… Your dad was an achiever. He saw something he wanted, and he did everything he could in his power to get it. The BBRC Circus? It was all his idea. He couldn't stand retirement, none of us did."

"I knoooow. Of all the stories you tell, the story of the BBRC Circus is my favourite one. You all came out of retirement and started performing together in a circus, using the skills you had gotten through Huntsmen training to entertain others all across Remnant… It's just…"

"Some people got the wrong idea and decided they wanted to join the circus instead of using their Huntsmen talents. That's how team CSHR, like Caramel and Harlequin joined. Instead of turning them away like we should have, we brought them in because they had Huntsmen training that could be useful to us."

"They aren't… What's the word for hurt forever? Disabled- they aren't disabled, and they're too young to retire being a Huntsman… They should've been turned away. Caramel, Sandy and Rozu, they can stay though. Harlequin is sometimes mean to me, though. She says I'm slow-minded, but I'm not like that at all. My mind goes really, really quickly, like a bullet."

"You haven't been turned away." What? Why would he say something like that? I frowned, and he put his arm around my shoulder. "I'm kidding, you're special to the Circus. You didn't need any Huntsmen training to join, you just needed training from me. You're doing great with your aura training. You'd be a great Huntsman."

"I-I guess. I just… It's hard for me to use my semblance on anything other than Lavandula, Breeze and myself."

"You use it on the wooden stairs the audience sits on."

"Sequoia? He's tough, and he lets me lift him along with other humans on it. He's different, plus I can picture his silhouette ten times better then a tree, with all it's roots and leaves and stuff… It's hard for me sometimes. I don't like aura training on trees, and they don't like me training on them either."

"I know, Apri, I'm sorry it's hard on you." He looked at me with a gentleness, like he felt sorry for me. "Anyway, we should head back to the showground."

"Alright… Hey, Uncle Black?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you. For training me, I mean- I really… Uh, what's the word… Appreciate! I appreciate it. Thank you for being my friend while Mama and Papa are busy."

"You're welcome." He brought me in for a hug, and I hugged him tightly.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading the second chapter of my fanfic! You may have noticed that it has gone from a third person perspective to a first person perspective, which may of been a little disorienting at first. However, the rest of the fic from here is going to be first-person from here on out, unless a specific reason is given. I'm probably not going to give each and every chapter Author's Notes, because one, I'm bad at writing them and two, I really don't see the need unless I need to specify anything. But just because there isn't a thank you in each of my chapters, doesn't mean I'm not grateful that there are others who are reading this fic. With that out of the way, I'm going to sign off. Thanks once again for reading.


	3. Chapter 3: Acceptance

**Chapter Three: Acceptance**

I think that my favourite part about sunset is the orange sky turning to lavender, the color of my aura. The fairy lights that hang from the big top, the rides and the stands light up when the night gets dark enough, but light enough where there's still orange in the sky. I've travelled enough to know that Vacuo has the prettiest stars because the sky's so clear since there are no clouds.

No water means no clouds, after all. Vacuo is dryer then a rice cracker.

Mistral is nothing like that at all, though. Mistral has really cloudy weather, since it has a lot of water. Candy told me that clouds come from water and that's why they rain, but I don't know how the water gets all the way up there in the sky. Mistral sometimes have rays of sun shine through the clouds though, cutting through like a hot knife through a slice of cheesecake. I think that Vale has the prettiest sunsets and sunrises, though. Shades of pink, orange, yellow, lavender, blue. I may get distracted easy, but I can watch a sunset forever.

We usually do mail call at sunset, because it's when the afternoon sessions for the show is over, and the night sessions begin. I'm not allowed to watch the night sessions, though, I think it's because Aunt Candy does cabaret. It's the last day for me in Vale, which means that this is the last mail call for Vale until we come back in another season. Everything has been packed up and being sent to Menagerie, so there's no night session tonight. It's strange seeing this place packed up, since it was so busy before. It's so empty now.

"Mail call, gang! Gather 'round." Caramel had yelled, waving the envelopes above her head. We all gathered together, and one by one each of our names were called. Since Papa does all of the money and paperwork, he gets the most envelopes of anybody. Some members get letters from family or friends. Sometimes I get fan mail from little girls, or death threats from angry Huntsmen, but I'm not really hoping for fan mail today.

Caramel looked oddly at the next letter. I do that too, sometimes. "Apricot, the next one is for you," she leaned in closer to me, "tell me if you get accepted, okay? I won't tell your dad, he'd flip out." She whispered in my ear… She must've figured out I applied. Which school is this? I flipped the envelope around, to face away from my name and… Address. Hehe. It's from the Post Office.

I look at the back, and it has a grey symbol, that's how I know that it's from Beacon Academy. I delicately try to rip the envelope open, trying to keep it in one piece. There were a lot of words I couldn't really understand, but all I needed to read was; " _Welcome to Beacon."_ I… I got accepted! I think. I only read the bottom of the letter. I need to find Uncle Black, tell him the good news! He'd be with Aunt Candy, but I don't think she'd mind the news.

I rushed around, but managed to find Uncle Blackjack and Aunt Candy in the girls public bathroom. That's where Uncle Blackjack and Aunt Candy go to have some _alone time_ , which is the word they use trying to hide the fact they're having sex. Why the bathroom? I'll never understand why. It's gross in there. I've obviously interrupted something, but I was too ruffled to really care. They quickly separated from each other, Aunt Candy blushing madly as she wiped a little saliva from her mouth. "Uncle Black, Uncle Black! You know how- You know when I told you-!"

Uncle Black sighed. "Slow down kid, what's up? And for the love of god, knock first… _Please._ " He zipped his pants back up and sat on the toilet seat, Candy sitting on his lap.

Breath in, breath out. "Okay, I'm calm now. I got accepted into Beacon Academy."

"Seriously?! You mean it?!" He bounced, almost ejecting Aunt Candy from his lap. She yelped, taking ahold of the bathroom stall's wall to keep herself on his lap. I laughed, only a little bit though. She would've gotten mad at me if I laughed more at her. "I'm… So proud of you!"

"Wait a minute, you applied to Beacon, Apri?" She asked but instead of being curious, I think she was worried for me.

"Yeah, I sent in a transcript and an application video a couple of weeks ago, and now I'm a Beacon Student. Well, not yet anyway. I have to pass initiation, and get a uniform, and-."

"...Apricot Lavender Lum… Why didn't you mention this to anyone?" She said sternly. She even used my full name… I don't like when she's stern with me. I thought she would've been…

"A-Aren't you excited for me…?"

"Excited for you? I'm terrified for you...! You're not ready for combat, you haven't even SEEN a Grimm before." She stood up, coming face to face with me.

"That's not true! I've seen them in the news, and in Wonder Hunters-"

"Wonder Hunters isn't real life. You haven't seen any in action. How'd you think your mother lost her leg? How'd you think your father chipped his Tusks? How'd you think Black…" She stopped at Uncle Blackjack, she wasn't certain about what she was going to say. "They're mean, and nasty, and they don't hold back on ANYONE. Not even a kid."

"But I'm not a kid…! I hate it when you call me a kid. I've been training with Blackjack to be a good performer AND a good huntsman. If I can get accepted into Beacon, that means I'm good enough to be at Beacon! I'll be good and I'll do my best, better than I've ever done before, I promise!"

She sighed. "...Your parents don't know, don't they?" I shrugged. "I want a yes or a no, Apricot. Please answer my question." She looked at me funny, like she was going to cry.

"No, I'm sorry for not telling them." I said softly. "If I told them, they'd never let me go."

She stepped back a bit. She went silent. I think I'm weird, because others seem to go quiet when they think about things. "...Why do you want to become a Huntress? Is it to be like us?"

"...Not at all. I don't want to be like BBRC. The only thing I am… uh… Associated- yeah, associated with is BBRC. I want to be my own person, and spread a different message from what BBRC with spreading."

"What's your plan for getting to Beacon?"

"I'm going to take one of the free airships to Beacon Academy and stay there until initiation."

"...Okay. Just… Write." What?

"I know it's hard for you to write, but write letters. Don't use your scroll to contact me, your parents will find you. Use a fake name and write to Blackjack, or me. Blackjack and I will make sure you get there, okay? Even if you just draw pictures, please, keep in touch with us."

"Really? You're helping me?!" I leaped, taking Candy's hand and jumping. She didn't jump with me, but her hands were jumped around every time I jumped instead.

"We'll get you to Beacon. Neither Black or I are suitable for teaching you, you need to be in a real classroom with real people your age. More importantly, you need to learn how to live for yourself. I'm sorry I yelled before, I... Thought you were being reckless about your decision, but it seems that you have actually thought it through."

"Mhm. I've really thought about it a lot, and it's something I need to… Uhm…" I couldn't think of a word to use.

"Pursue. It's something you need to pursue." She said, adding to my sentence.

"Right, pursue. I'm going to say goodbye, then run off."

"Goodbye? You mean that there's somebody else who knew before me?" Candy huffed playfully, crossing her arms.

"Caramel read my mail! What was I supposed to do? I'll see yo-" It came out of my mouth accidentally. "...Bye, Candy. Bye, Blackjack." I went to hug them both.

"...I'm going to miss you so much." Candy sighed, and continued to hug me even as I let go of her. It was really clear that she was sad, but it's a happy sad, like when something good happens but then it ends.

"I'm going to miss you too- both of you." I backed away from both of them, and left. I didn't want them to feel sad seeing me. If I see them any more sad I might change my mind and stay, but… Then I can't achieve my goal. Huh, The sunset is gone. It's night, and the stars are out now. They look brighter than last night. I think the stars are cheering for me to do my best, like Uncle Blackjack and Aunt Candy. There's something… Something I need to do though.

I gave my last hug to Mama. I think she got a little surprised. She wasn't expecting me to cling onto her so tightly. "Ooof, Apri. Hehe, what's the occasion, my silly seal?"

"...Nothing, I just love you." I dug my face into her shoulder, I didn't want her to see my face.

"Apri... You can tell me anything, what's wrong?"

"...N-Not this, mama... Not this." My voice cracked because my voice was wobbly like a piece of jello, or a jellyfish that has washed up along a beach. "I'll tell you later. I promise." I promised her. I don't think I'll be able to keep my promise. I don't say goodbye this time around, and I go.

* * *

Blackjack gave a cheeky smirk, giving a small kiss on Candy's neck. "Not now, Black. Not in the mood anymore." She left the bathroom, leaving Blackjack on his own.

"...Damn it." He walked out of the bathroom in pursuit of Candy, and noticed how the others were packing away the lights. It was time to go.

"Alright, everyone! Load up the last cargoship, we're going to Menagerie!" Harlequin lifted the heavier objects onto the ship, like the big top's pillars, and some of the pieces of the rides however something was off; Apricot was usually there to help with the heavylifting. "Has anyone seen Apricot? She's not here."

Mumbles were heard from various groups of performers, none of them knowing where she was except Blackjack and Candy. Caramel looked over at the two, and Candy nodded as a signal to her. She had gone to Beacon, and wasn't returning. A search quickly began, which delayed packing up. Apricot's mother was crying rather loudly, with Candy comforting her. "It's okay, Bright. I'm sure Apricot is fine, she couldn't have gone far."

"I ssss-s-hould've probed more into why she was crying… N-N-ow she's gone without a trace..." She cried, hiccuping every few words. Candy took a tissue from her bra and gave it to Bright to blow her nose. Apricot's father was pacing, watching the clock on his scroll

"...We don't have time to look for Apricot anymore. We need to head to Menagerie." Apricot's father told Bright and Candy.

"What? Robin… What're you saying?" Bright stood up, standing in front of her husband.

"I'm saying we can't look for her any longer, and that we have to get on the ship. Deadlines don't care about feelings, Bright. We need to go now."

"No, Robin! Our daughter is OUT THERE, somewhere. Please, another hour… We'll find her out there..." Her tone got increasingly desperate the more she spoke, but he continued to herd performers into the ship. He cared little for her desperation. "...Then I'll go look for her." Bright looked Robin right in the eye.

"Don't joke around. You aren't allowed to." He looked down to check a clipboard in his hands, caring very little for what Bright is saying.

"W-what do you mean I'm not allowed?"

"You're the ringleader of the circus! You're too important to have disappear."

"You know what? I'm not the ringleader. You are. Seeing how you control everything...! I can't deal with you and how unempathetic you are! Are you saying our daughter isn't important!?"

"No- Ugh. We're leaving. Now. Call everyone back. We're getting on the ship now!" He yelled over Bright to call everyone back.

"No, please! S-s-stop…! " She weakly yelled, however one by one each of the performers got onto the ship, leaving both Blackjack and Candy at Bright's side. "...What am I going to do?" Candy and Blackjack looked at each other.

"We'll go look for her, and we'll take care of her once we find her." Candy gave a sigh.

"...Really? W-W-We won't be returning to Vale, though, so she'd-"

"We'll find her and keep her in Vale until the Circus comes back into town."

"...Why can't you fly her into Menagerie?"

"We have no money, Bright. We've been living off Robin for years now…"

"You weren't getting paid?"

"Look around you, Bright. Nobody has been getting paid. If we get off here, we won't be able to afford a flight to Menagerie for a while, and that's assuming we actually get jobs. We're retired, too, so no Huntsmen payments either."

"You don't have to."

"We want to. We'll find her and keep an eye on her." Blackjack put a hand on Bright's shoulder. "Get on the ship, tell them to close the doors." Candy and Blackjack brought Bright in for a hug.

"We'll see you soon." Candy smiled at Bright, and sent her off. The two watched the airship fly off, leaving the two alone in the dark. Blackjack got a little bit closer to Candy, and gave her a quick squeeze. She jumped at the feel of his hand. "Blaaaack… Normally I would take advantage of the fact we're alone in the dark, but we need to get to Vale. No copping a feel UNTIL we find Apricot." She walked ahead, following the light from the distant city.

"Damn it."


	4. Chapter 4: Team CFOM

Chapter Four: Team CFOM

I've never felt this tired in my life before, even after that one time Papa trained me in aura instead of Uncle Black. It was really scary and it made me hurt all over. But the hurting I feel is only my legs. The time I was training with Papa, it was snowing and he wouldn't let me go until I manipulated the ice. It hurt my hands, since I couldn't use gloves according to Papa. I had to use my bare skin.

I don't really like being in Winter because when I get cold I think of that moment. I like looking at pictures of snow though, where the branches swap their leaves for white sleeves and fairy lights tangle in the high above trees… That rhymes, oh my gosh- I should write that down. Wait, I don't have paper. In fact, I don't have anything on me but Breeze and Lavandula- deflated, of course. She's shy, except when she's performing and doesn't like to be carried around where she can be seen.

Where AM I anyway? This looks like a main street… Of sorts. Is there like, a street map? A, uh… I think it's a trajectory. I've been wandering Vale, trying to find something similar to an airship dock that can take me to Beacon. Maybe I should just ask, who looks like a student around here…Oh my gosh, look at his feathers. They're so coooolorful. It's like a rainbow came down from the sky and landed on his booty, becoming each and every little feather fluff. They're a bit dusty though. I went to tap the tall guy with the pretty feathers on the shoulder, but I… Couldn't reach and I slapped his back… Oh gosh. "Uh, excuse me, do you know where-"

"Dude, where've you bee-?" He turned around, and looked down at me. "Whoa, sorry. Who are you?"

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry…! Uh- I just, um, well." I was caught off guard by his calm reaction. I slapped him on the back, why is he okay with this?

"You don't have to be shy, just tell me what you're needing." The boy laughed.

Breath in, breath out. "Sorry, you're right, I just need to get to Beacon Academy."

"I can get you to Beacon, but I need to wait for my fuckin' friend. He went to go buy snacks, but he's really just chasing some local girls."

"Chase? I hope they can run fast." I said, but he started to laugh. I didn't tell a joke, but I'm glad I made him laugh.

"Hahah, don't worry, the girls in Vale have been running from Fandango for years now. Oh, right, my name is Chrome. Chrome Regalia. My name, that is."

"...Chrome Regalia…" I counted the syllables with my fingers. "Yes. We can be friends! I'm Apricot Lum."

"What's that thing you did with your hands?"

"I counted the syllables in your name, then added the number of syllables in my name. Together, we have 9 syllables and that means we'll have a nurturing friendship."

"...What do the other numbers mean?"

"Well, it's not really what they mean, it's what they are. One is feisty and spitfire, two is a follower, three is relaxed, four is competitive, six is in a rivalry with four, seven is awkward, eight is a romantic and nine is motherly. Zero isn't really anything to me, it's kind of like… Uh, blank space."

"You missed out on five. How come?" He was interested in what I said.

"I don't like five, five is mean to the smaller numbers, but you haven't been mean to me yet even though you have five syllables in your name." He started laughing again, which is kind of bothering me. I'm not making any jokes, I really don't trust people with five syllables in their name.

"Hahaha. Don't worry, I don't plan to be mean to you, though. I'm going to go try to find my asshole friend, you should follow me." He ruffled my hair. It reminded me a little about Uncle Blackjack, but uses worse words. I think that's how I knew that- for a fiver, anyway- he was okay. I skipped along side him. "What are you doing in Vale, anyway? Are you an exchange student?"

"Nope, I was here for a show but then I got a letter saying I got accepted to Beacon."

"Oh, yeah! The circus was in town for a bit. You came to watch?"

"Uhm, yeah. I did see it. Did you go and see it?" I wonder if he's seen me before. I think I would've seen him in the crowd, his feathers, along with his height made him stand out in a crowd of people.

"Yeah. Went to go see a night show, enjoyed it but I've heard from another dude in my team that it's different from the dayshow. But wow… Miss Cocktail was something else."

"Candy Cocktail?"

"Oh, so you saw the night show too? Which night?" Pervert, and it's Mrs Blanco. She's married, and her last name isn't Cocktail anymore. I didn't say that out loud, of course, but I wanted to. I don't think I should tell him I'm a performer.

"Uh, whichever one you didn't go to. Anyway, you said you were in a Huntsman team?"

"Oh, right, yeah. Team CFOM, with Fandango, Orion, Malone and I."

"Seafoam… How is that spelt?" I thought a little bit about it, but couldn't decide on the spelling CFMM or CFOM

"C, F, O, M."

"Chrome… You're the leader?! That's so cool! It's like, C for cool, C for Chrome, C for seafoam. I don't think seafoam is spelt with a C though, otherwise it would make a 'kuh' sound, like keyfoam or something... Wait, cea would sound like sea anyway… Language is weird."

"You're overthinking it a little, but thanks for calling it cool. I worked hard to become the leader at initiation. Maybe you'll become a leader, too."

"Ah, sorry! I'm always overthinking like this, haha. But… You really think I could become a leader? Maybe, but… I don't know. What's initiation about, anyway?"

"Whoa, sorry. Not allowed to talk about initiation to the new first years. It's different every year, anyway." He brushed his hair back with his fingers, getting his fringe out of his way and slicked back with the rest of his hair. His hair was a slick, greyish green but it might've been the lighting in the street. Under the yellow streetlights, it was more greenish then grey, like one of the colors on his peacock feathers. "Yo, man! Did you have any luck?" He said with a sarcastic tone to a tall boy, like he was mocking the other.

"Nah, but it looks like you did, who's the little one?" I didn't think I was that short. It's just everyone else around me that's tall. He had to bend over to look me in the eyes. He has pretty blue eyes. Maybe this is a sign I need to start wearing heels? I don't think Lavandula would like me standing on her with heels, though.

"Apricot, she's cool. She needs to get to Beacon Academy for Initiation."

"She's a day early, though. Anyway, I won't judge. She's got really thick-"

"Thick what?" I asked, even though he was talking to Chrome about it. I caught him off guard, which is weird. It's like he forgot I was here, even though he was talking about me.

"...Uh, you know. You have nice, thick thighs." He said, looking embarrassed with what he was saying. I don't know why he'd be embarrassed about it, it's a compliment! Maybe he's shy.

"Oh, wow! Thank you so much! That's really nice of you to say. Papa said I should at least try to work off my blubber, but how the heck do I do that? It's like, a part of me and stuff." Wow, a compliment from a stranger…! It's gotta be my blubber, it makes me a little thicker in my muscle areas. Chrome was laughing at him… Or was he laughing at me? He seemed really amused at what I was saying before.

"Blubber, you're a faunus as well?" The boy asked me.

"Well, yeah. It's not as obvious, but like, if you cut through my skin and eat me, I'm sure I'll be delicious because of my blubber… Wait, no. Just take my word for it, I have blubber."

"Uh, right." He tilted his head in confusion. "Anyway, I'm Fandango."

"What's your last name?" I asked.

"Ocean, Fandango Ocean." I counted the amount of syllables in his name.

"Wow, we're going to have a good friendship as well…" I yawned. "Sorry. I'll explain later. I just need to get to Beacon."

"Wait, what are you going to do once you get to Beacon?" Sleep, duh. Probably in a bed, maybe. Hopefully.

"Um… Sleep? Why?" That's a silly question.

"...Where are you going to sleep?"

"In a dorm? Wait." Wait a minute, how could I sleep in a dorm if I'm not even a student yet? Oh no. Oh geez, this is no good. "...Oh, I get it. Um... Well, there IS always begging and pleading for a place to stay."

"Don't worry about that! It'll be fine if you stay in our room."

"What the hell, dude?! You can't do that."

"What? Why not? You do it all the time."

"That's different, man. You're not actively trying to bang her!"

"Oh, shit, sorry dude, I wasn't aware I needed to have an attraction to a girl before I bring her to our dorm." Chrome rolled his eyes. Attraction? I've heard attractive, but I haven't heard attraction before. I've heard it before to describe magnets when they connect, maybe, and being an attractive person means being a good looking person. So… If it means something about magnets and being a pretty person. It means that two people are connecting together like magnets, probably, but in a loving way, I think.

No thank you, I don't want to be… Connected... magnet-ted… Attracted? Whatever it is, I don't want that with anyone yet. I want to wait until I find the Blackjack to my Candy. Wait, I was too busy thinking to listen to their fight.

"Okay, fine. You win, let's let her sleep in the dorm." Fandango grumbled, and went on ahead. Aww, I missed the fight. "Follow me, there aren't a lot of ships to Beacon at this time, maybe one every hour, maybe 30 minutes."

We wandered around Vale, with Fandango leading in front. I haven't actually been sightseeing around Vale yet, surprisingly. It was surprisingly nice at night. The streets were quiet, unlike in the day when there are cars and trucks driving around really loudly. "What were you two fighting about? Back there, I meant."

"Don't worry, he was just jealous I was coming back with a girl and he wasn't. He's probably going to mope for a bit." Oh, I see now. Uncle Blackjack warned me about those kinds of boys, taking girls home and throwing them away the next morning. I better make sure to keep a close eye on him, I'll be sure to tell Breeze and Lavandula as well. Lavandula seems like she'd have a crush on Fandango because he's a pretty boy, but not me, nosiree.

"We're here, the airship is already here, surprisingly. It's not a long flight, and the view is really nice since you'll see the lit up city, and the academy from the sky." Fandango gave me a look, then pointed to the airship's doors with his arms. "Ladies first. I'm talking to you, Chrome."

"Ha ha. Very funny." His unimpressed laughter made me laugh as well. I got onto the airship, along with Chrome and Fandango. The airship was different from any of the ones I have been in before. Unlike the dusty cargo airships we always fly with the circus, this one was clean and smelt like… A mix of comfort and chemicals. Comfort because the windows and floors smelt like lemon. Chemicals because the lemon smell wasn't really lemon, it's lemon-scented cleaner. I took a seat close to the large windows to look at the view Fandango was talking about. It wasn't as good as he said it was, but I think that's because we were still on the ground.

"Attention all passengers, we are now ascending. We will be direct travelling to Beacon Academy. Have a nice flight. We will be ascending shortly." The captain said on the speaker… Ascending... I wonder what that means. What a polite man, though!

"Thank you, Mr. Pilot." I said to the captain, and as I say that the airship began to rise… So that's what ascending is, rising! It's pretty clear now what Fandango was talking about now. Sure, the view on the ground was alright, but now that we were up in the air? Magic. Like Uncle Blackjack was with me. The view reminded me of the circus, except it was very different from the circus, or looking at an upside down starry night sky. The river mirrored the moon, and shimmered like glass broken into tiny little pieces. I wonder what the view looks like during the day.

"Over there, there's the campus. See that green tower over there? Beacon Tower, and right at the very top? That's Professor Ozpin's office." I squinted my eyes, pressing my face up to the glass to get a closer look at the tower.

"I can't see him, but I think he'd be looking out of the window… I would be looking out too if I had a view like this, wow..." I smiled, taking in the view. It's like everything in this school was built to match the tower as a giant castle. How many people go to school here? Maybe like... ten. Probably more, but I'm… Too tired to think about this properly. My eyes seem too droopy to continue like this.

"...Hey, wake up… She's asleep what do we do?... I don't know!" I hear voices say, but I don't know who's who anymore… I better take a nap.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading this chapter of my fic, I really hope you enjoyed reading. I apologise for not having Author's Notes last chapter, but I didn't really feel the need for it. If you want me to add one for every chapter, let me know! This is the first chapter that is being posted before schedule, and a chapter that didn't really take me very long.

My chapters are fairly short so that you are able to binge read quickly. I'd say it's also to avoid filler, but Apricot's thought process is all filler anyway, haha. As always, thank you so much for reading. I'll do my best to keep on schedule.


	5. Chapter 5: Shining Beacon

**Chapter Five: Shining Beacon**

"Good morning…" I mumble, shuffling out of… I was in a bed. Ah, My eyes are adjusting to the light shining through. How…? I know that… Uh, what were their names? Fandango… Oh! "...Chrome!"

"Oh, right, good morning! Don't worry, I laid down some sheets and slept on the floor. I got you something to eat for breakfast. I got you apricots because… Your name is Apricot." His voice called from behind a hung curtain… I didn't know the dorms had curtains that hung from the wall. I pull the curtain to the side to see him, but- "Wait!"

The curtain fell on top of him. It was the curtain from the window, duct taped to the ceiling. Hehe. "Don't laugh, I know you're smiling at me."

"No, I'm not! You don't know that. Your face is covered." He knew that I was smiling. He must be a magician like Uncle Blackjack. He took the sheet off of himself and folded it neatly. He has… Really long arms. I know it's because he's tall but I didn't realize how far he could stretch his arms out. He could fold the whole sheet without the sheet even touching the ground… He looked at me with a strange look.

"You _were_ smiling after all…" He said, looking down at me with rolled a few apricots from under his sleeve. "Here. An apricot for Apricot." Chrome smiled, holding out the apricots for me. I felt my face getting warmer. I placed my hand on my cheek, and my face was definitely turning red. For an apricot, I bet I looked more like a tomato.

"Are you a magician?" I asked him, taking the apricots and biting into one.

"Hahaha, no. I just needed a place to put the apricots while I was folding the sheet so I put them in my sleeve." Oh. That was… Smart of him. "Anyway, you should go now. Make your way over to meet some people before you have to work with them, you know? I have a brother coming, if I remember correctly."

"Oh, that's a good idea! You're really smart, Chrome." I smiled over at him.

"You think? Haha, thanks, but I'm not that smart. I just know what initiation is like. I went to Sanctum Academy, most Sanctum students went to Haven Academy instead of Beacon so I was pretty much alone. You're gonna want to make some friends, trust me on this." He said to me, leaning on the wall next to the door. I walked over to the door in front of him.

"Well, hopefully, I'll see you around. Will you be there when initiation ends?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'll be seeing you with your team. Promise." He promised. I think he's the kind of person to keep promises, but I don't know yet.

"...You said you had a brother. What's he like? Maybe I'll see him, or even be a part of his team!" I open the door and step out into the corridor.

"Eh, he's… Interesting. He's not really my brother anymore, though. Don't worry about it." He stuttered while talking about his brother, maybe it was a sensitive topic for him? Gosh, now I feel bad bringing it up.

"Where do I go from here? Sorry for… Um, bringing up your brother."

"Don't worry about it, what you're gonna want to do is find the big main building and head straight for it. Then, you follow the crowd to the main auditorium. Trust me, there WILL be a crowd." He made motions with his hands to show which way to go. It was fairly straight, but he made a left so I'll make a left too.

"Thank you for all of your help, Chrome. Thank Fandango for me too, okay?" I nod as a goodbye. He nods too, and I walk in the direction he had told me to go in. I don't hear him close the door until I'm far away from the door. Was he watching me leave? Perhaps, most likely to see if I was going in the right direction.

Left, down the stairs. Okay, I'm at the exit of the dorms. The entrance of the dorm had couches and vending machines with various foods and candy… I wish I had Lien on me. I've always wanted to buy out a whole vending machine, that would be amazing. Mama said I'd get cavities though. I brush my teeth _every day_ though, seven minutes in the morn- I didn't brush my teeth this morning…! Oh geez, I need to get a toothbrush. I wish I brought more things. Never mind, I need to keep going on ahead. I need to stop getting distracted by things, even if that fern's pot is an extremely horrible neon color. Who picked it? It looks terrible… Right, initiation.

I open the doors out into the campus, and I finally get to see the full size. From the sky, it was like a tiny speck of light that shined in the night, but standing directly in its presence just feels so... Amazing, but scary and strange. Like there's a bottomless pit in my stomach. Like I'm scared of something but there's nothing to be scared about. It isn't a feeling that I've felt before. The first thing I noticed of anything though, was the Beacon Tower and its height in comparison to everything else. Very literally, it towered over everything and seemed like everything surrounding the tower was built to compliment it. It stood out so prominently… I should try to find the Amphitheatre now.

"Why am I the one to blame for your ignorance?! I should bop you in the head for being so careless!" A girl had yelled from in front of me, a girl who sounded fairly young.

"Sweetie, you stepped on MY tail, not the other way around. All I want is an apology." The other girl had said in a much more deeper tone. A gathering had formed around them, so it was a little hard to see what was going on at the back of the crowd… I move a little closer to see a… Peacock faunus! Her feathers… Looked silky and well groomed, albeit a fluffy part where the young girl had stepped. She was wearing something that Candy sometimes wears in her cabaret act. Maybe she's- wait, Chrome said he had a brother. Still, could they be related? Seems like she could be a cousin. The girl who the peacock was fighting with was a much more petite, shorter girl who despite looked and sounded very childlike, was clearly very angry.

"Well, I'm sorry that you and your big BREASTS got in my way and you thought I would apologize for your absent-mindedness." The girl crossed her arms.

"Darling, me or my breasts aren't the issue here. It's your PUTRID attitude that's the problem. What is wrong with you and your inability to apologize?" The girl took out a fan from a holster and fanned her face.

"P-Putrid? The only thing that's putrid here is the shit coming out of your mouth!" She seemed really defensive about her idea, taking out a parasol… Is that her weapon? I stepped in and got in the middle before I could find out!

"Hey you two, I'm sorry for interrupting, but… We should all just be nice to each other! We'll be seeing each other for about four years, let's try to get along." I said, holding them both back with my arms.

"...Hmph, I… I just need myself. Don't even bother apologizing, I don't care anymore." The younger one said and pushed herself through the crowd to leave. The crowd began to walk away, but the peacock faunus stayed put.

"Thank you, sweetie… Hmph, I thought that things would change here in Vale but there are still some bad apples." She sighed softly like she was exhausted from the argument she just had. "I apologize for my distasteful behavior, my name is Peaches."

"I'm Apricot! Your feathers are really pretty. I haven't tasted you yet, but I don't think you're distasteful at all." I said. Pretty was an understatement. Her feathers were clean, colorful and tidy. In fact, everything about her seemed so… Organized and gorgeous.

"...What? Oh, thank you! I do a lot to keep feathers beautiful, no thanks to girls like her... " She glared off into the distance. She must be really annoyed. "Are you a first year too?"

"Uhuh! It's good to meet another first year, I didn't go to a Primary Combat School so I didn't really bring any friends." I told her.

"You got accepted to Beacon anyway? Wow, that's rather impressive. I went to Sanctum Academy myself, but I didn't have a lot of friends either." She said to me, putting her fan back in its holster.

"Huh? That doesn't make any sense, you're so pretty and really nice!"

"Hah, you flatter me!" She smiles, but I haven't done anything like that. Lavandula wouldn't flatten her, so I don't know why she would be flatter. "I wasn't always this way, Apri… Can I call you Apri?" I nod, and she continues. "I guess you can consider my transition an ugly duckling story. An ugly duckling, to the beautiful swan I am today."

"But you're a peacock faunus."

"It's just an expression, Apri."

"Oh," I said sheepishly. It wasn't THAT sheepish though. I know a sheep faunus myself, and she's not that bashful about not knowing things. At least not how bashful I was feeling about not knowing she was using an expression.

"Don't worry about not knowing, it's fine. Anyway, why don't we walk together to the initiation assembly?" She offered.

"Of course! That will be really fun. It's this way." I said, walking ahead before stopping. I wanted her to walk alongside me, instead of following me. She came alongside me, and I think that was where I knew that I had made a new feathered friend.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES::**

Hi, everyone! I know I'm really early with an update, but I finished this chapter fairly quickly and I wanted it out so I can really focus on the bigger chapters in the first arc of this story. I hope this is alright with all of you. I'll still get a chapter in Saturday evenings, so be sure to stay tuned for that! I've expanded on my notes, and I've got notes for the first 20 chapters and it will continue to grow. Thank you once again for reading my story, and I hope that you enjoyed the newest chapter of APPLs and Apricots!


	6. Chapter 6: Initiation Sequence

**Chapter Six: Initiation Day Assembly**

"...But then, the mustard landed on Mama's lap instead of on her burger!" I laughed, and Peaches laughed along as we followed the crowd into the Amphitheatre. "So that's the story of how I was born."

After following the crowd further into the room, I quickly realized that the space around Peaches and I were smushed around at all sides. I couldn't even see anything… Curse my tiny legs. With little room to wiggle around, I tried to make my way to the front. These are a lot of first year students, I hope that Peaches is in my class… It makes you think about who's going to be with you for the rest of your days at Beacon.

There was a huge variety of people from all over, with a different array of weapons. There was a girl with a huge and really sharp spatula, and another girl with a glass cannon that was tinted orange. I wonder if they have relationships with their weapons like I do with Lavandula and Breeze.

"Ahem…" Feedback roared through the Amphitheatre, quieting the room quickly. It was the Headmaster, Professor Ozpin. The silence felt rather strange, completely different to the welcoming vibe that the loud atmosphere had before. "...I will keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills to be used not only in combat, but in life." He seemed rather far away from the crowd, like there was a barrier between him and us. There was whispering in the crowd, some doubting Ozpin's words.

"When you have finished your education, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people as Huntsmen and Huntresses. But I look amongst you, many of you are in dire need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step to becoming Huntsmen and Huntresses. That is all." Professor Ozpin pushed up his glasses before walking away from the microphone, taking his place a woman with a purple cape; Glynda Goodwitch.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Just outside the ballroom will be a bulletin board with your initiation sequences. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda explained, and the room sprung back to life.

"Initiation sequence… What's that?" I asked, thinking maybe that Peaches would know.

"Oh, right! You hadn't gone to a combat school. Essentially, before initiation you get put into a random sequence. There are usually five sequences that'll be turned into a class once everybody finishes initiation. A class worth. About 24, if my memory isn't failing me." Peaches explained, stretching her body out. It helped a little, but I think that I'll understand it better once afterwards. "It's a wonderful time to get lunch, don't you think?"

"I have apricots, but I don't think that'll fill us up much."

"Why do you have apricots on you?"

"I got them from a friend. They gave them to me because, well, my name is Apricot. It was very nice of them to give me apricots, but I'm more of a berry person myself you know what I mean? That's like giving a guy with the last name 'Appleseed' apple seeds-"

"Apri? I don't mean to cut you off, sweetie, but you're rambling about apple seeds. Let's get some lunch and check the sequence." Peaches placed a hand on my shoulder, almost as if she was worried about me.

"Oops, sorry about that. Sometimes I get… Um, rambly. Lunch sounds good! Lunch first, sequence later." We walked out of the amphitheatre and began looking for the mess hall.

* * *

"Let me see, let me see!" A crowd gathered around the bulletin board, looking for their own names and for their friends names. Some girls were crying, hugging their friends while others were cheering alongside them. I looked over at Peaches, and her face seemed fairly calm about what's happening.

Honestly, I wish I could be as calm as her in this situation. I don't only feel nervous on the inside, but I'm feeling nervous on the outside too. My palms are really sweaty and my mouth is feeling really dry- Wait, a dry throat would be nervousness on the inside. But still, it's strange knowing that some of these people will be my classmates.

"Hey, are you alright? You're looking a bit pale, dear." Peaches had pointed out, sounding worried for me. I shake myself. It's kind of like I shook away my worry on the outside, even though I still feel it in my stomach.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking... Anyway, we should check the initiation sequence. Do you know how they pick initiation sequence?"

"Kind of. It's a combination of who went to your previous academy and what kind of people Professor Ozpin believes you would work well with through your transcripts."

"Hm." I hummed to myself. It was a thinking noise of mine- I was thinking of Professor Ozpin, in particular. It made me a little worried considering he is in charge of my future, and is able to make or break it so easily… Wait, that's not right at all. _I'm_ in charge of my future, he's just pushing me to make or, er, break my future! Yes, okay. "I'm ready to check now."

I push in front of the crowd, moving to the front. I begin going through each list. "Let's see." I said aloud… Hmm… Do I read the other names? Wait, no. I'll let it be a surprise. "Apricot Lum, Initiation One… Hey, that rhymes…!" I smiled enthusiastically, realising what I just said. Maybe Professor Ozpin picked me for Initiation One because it rhymed with my name. Probably not. I step away from the bulletin board to let others see their name, and Peaches meets up with me once she had gotten a good look.

"...Initiation One, and you?" I asked, and she laughed.

"You didn't check any of the other names in your initiation?"

"Hey, I wanted it to be a surprise…! Are you in my initiation or not?" I puffed my cheeks up. I don't really know why I do it actually, I think it's to make myself look more mad.

"We're in the same Initiation, Apricot."

"Yessss! We're gonna be classmates, and be team mates and stuff!" I sighed with relief, grabbing ahold of her hand and jumping up and down. I have someone I know in my class!

"Mhm! You set up your stuff?" Peaches had smiled… I didn't have anything to set up, but I do have Breeze and Lavandula near hers.

"Don't worry, I packed lightly." I said. For some reason, it feels like I'm lying to her. I'm not though, I _did_ pack lightly. "Well, I didn't pack anything."

"What? How come?"

"Uh, long story."

"Hm, well, if you would like, you can use a spare blanket of mine."

"Wait, really?! Are you sure?"

"Of course! Initially, I packed for myself but my mother packed more luggage for me. Six cases, in fact. I am quite sure there are some extra blankets stowed away." She smiled, walking to her matching bags of luggage. All of them were lined up in a row, and of a hot pink color. She opened them one by one until she found an extra blanket, and handed it to me.

"Thank you so much…! I-I don't know what else to say about this! Thank you…! You've shown me so much kindness."

"It's quite alright, darl'. You have shown me the same sort of courtesy, and you would've done the same for me, I'm quite sure. I'm going to get some beauty sleep now, it has been quite a long day and we have an even longer day tomorrow. You should sleep soon, too."

I nodded. "Good idea… Oh, Peaches?"

"Yes, Apri?"

"Do you… Have a brother?" I asked, and she looked at me strangely.

"...My apologies, I do not have a brother."

"Oh, sorry for asking! You seemed like you came from a large family, that's all." She smiled, flipping her arms back so her hair went behind her shoulders.

"That's quite okay. It's just my parents and I. I'll..." She yawned. "See you in the morning, Apricot. Goodnight."

"Night, Peaches." I said, taking out the blanket and laying it down on the ground… It's so soft…! How is this even possible?! How can ANYTHING be this soft?! I can't believe this, I've wrapped myself in a little burrito… I'm warm and snug. Snug as a bug… Snug.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading my latest chapter! My laptop got drenched in water, so I had to get it replaced (1200 dollars down the drain...) I lost a bit of progress, so that was why I was so late with this update. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7: Initiation Day

**Chapter Seven: Initiation Day**

With a bit of a wiggle, I attempt to roll myself out of… Bed? No, this is… A noodle. A blanket noodle. Heehee… That was so nice of her to offer me. Maybe I should wash it for her later? Later, though. I need to… Sleep in a little bit more…? No, I've got to wake up and train before the initiation! I always have to practice before a performance, so it would make sense to do that before combat, right?

I rub the sleep out of my eyes… Papa told me to not rub my eyes too much otherwise I'll go blind, but… I think rubbing my eyes is fun! Because when you rub your eyes, it's like fireworks go off in your eyes. I try my best not to wake up anyone else in the ballroom, and sneak off to find myself a place where I could get myself ready… There was a wide open space with finely cut grass. The grass was slightly dewy and the ground was moist, it must've been raining during the night. Does that affect the battlefield? I blow up Lavandula and I give balancing a try.

It was… Different from being on a dirt path, or inside of an arena. With the wet mud, it was harder to balance. It was a lot more slippery. Lavandula couldn't get a good grip on the mud, and rolling was a lot less precise. This means… I have to kick or throw Lavandula to get an accurate shot, and bouncing or balancing on Lavandula will be harder for me… What if I change the weight of Lavandula…?

She sinks into the mud and gets dirty. But, she's staying in place… It's made a little imprint in the ground. Spinning Lavandula around throws the mud from underneath her around her… I think I could use that, maybe if I were quick enough with my semblance? I don't think I've ever been that fast with focusing on things...

Okay! This is okay. _Everything_ is okay. At least I know what it's like to fight in different weather… "Good morning… Apricot." Peaches says from behind me. It was easy to remember her voice, especially since we spent the whole day together.

"Oh! Peaches, good morning! I hope I didn't wake you up."

"Oh, not at all! I needed to wake up early to put on my makeup and my clothes. I didn't want others to see me changing." She yawned, stretching out her body.

"Oh, that makes sense! I'm very shy when it comes to others seeing me naked too. It's a bit strange, since, um, you kind of show off a bit more skin but it's okay."

"Ah, I guess…? I like showing off my chest… It's just, erm, _down there_ I take issue in." Oh, right!

"Oooooh, I'm sorry for asking!" She looked at me with a face of confusion.

"...You knew?"

"I know what it's like, don't worry a bit!" I know what it's like to have a bit of a bush, yeah! She sighs with relief and gives me a hug. "Hey, we're both in this together, you know? You and me, we're the same."

"Oh, wow…! I never thought I would never meet someone trans, like me." Trans…? She's… Oops!

"Oh, no! I'm sorry! I'm not- I thought- I'm not trans… But still. We're sisters, you know? I meant like, in the same boat, and stuff."

She sighed and shook her head. "Oh… My apologies. I got carried away, haha. You were a little busty for a trans-girl."

"Really? You're bustier than I am!" I joked, and we laughed together.

"Weeeell, I did get a little help~!" She put a finger on her lip like she was keeping a secret or hushing herself. "Haha, oh dear… We should probably make our way to breakfast. Do you have everything you need for initiation?"

"Mhm! Let's go." We made our way to the cafeteria and start seeing a few more people wander about as the day went further on. "Hm, these are our teammates, right?"

"Some of them. I only know the few that went to my combat school, but it seems they're here for the first initiation sequence. The others get to sleep in… How lucky. Others students are household names… Famous people… Like… Oh! Over there. See that girl over there? Her name is Lola Sugar, she's used to be in an indie band, but went solo because her team at Signal was holding her back."

"How do you spell her name?"

"L-O-L-A… Then Sugar."

One, two, three, four… Okay, that's nine syllables. She's probably motherly… Maybe. But, that's really neat! I wonder, who else does she know? I scanned around, looking at a few that could've possibly have gone to her school.

"Wow. Is there anyone else you know here?" She began looking around.

"Um… Ah, yeah. Colgate and Clora. They're girls who went to my combat school… I personally didn't know them very well, but they're alright." She scratched her head, then cut a slice of pancakes. She delicately placed the piece in her mouth… Whoa. She's awesome at eating pancakes with syrup! I've always been a messy eater. Maybe that's why I'm finding this so amusing. Maybe. A couple more people walked in, many people already forming cliques with each other. There was a particular girl alone though… It was the sourpuss from before… "What are you looking at, Apri?"

"It's that girl from before… The one with the parasol."

"Her? Hmph, pay her no mind. She was impolite before."

"I don't know, is that the best thing to do? She's looking rather lonely over there. I know she was rude, but she's going to have to make friends! I don't like being alone, so I don't think that she would like being alone either."

"I don't know, Apricot. Not everyone hates being alone... Some can work better alone." She said, with her hand on her cheek. I could tell she was slightly worried. Not for her, but for me.

"It's okay! I think she just needs a little bit of a push."

"Into a pit of mud? I agree." I frowned. That wasn't nice of Peaches at all. "Listen, I believe you're going into this with good intentions, but I don't think that _she_ will think you are."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She'll probably think you're going to mouth her off because you're my friend and we… Me and her have a personal vendetta. She'll just yell at you!" I shrugged.

"I guess… I'll ignore her if you think she'll yell. I don't like being yelled at." I sighed, giving her one last glance before looking away. A chime played over a PA system, then was followed by Glynda's voice.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Glynda had said in her usual firm voice.

"Ah! It's time, am I looking okay?" She asked.

"Peaches, you look great! They're going to be judging us on our skill though, not on how we look."

"It's not so much Ozpin I'm worried about impressing… It's everyone else, do you get it? But geez… I'm so nervous." She said as we got out of our seats and began walking and talking.

"Yeah, I get it… I'm nervous too, but excited and jittery like a strong coffee! I don't really like coffee though. Sometimes I have it because my training, but it's just so... Yucky."

"More of a tea person?" She asked.

"More of a juice person," I replied and she laughed… I think she laughed at my quick response, but I don't know. She just laughs a lot, which is nice. I think that anybody who laughs a lot even if things aren't funny is somebody who's aware people are watching. We made it to the airship dock, greeting by Ozpin and Glynda… Peaches being absolutely starstruck. I felt myself feel a little shy around them too, but still. I got to be at my best. "Good morning, sir. Good morning, miss." I say, trying my VERY best to sound smooth, but my voice was still… Shaking.

"Good morning, ladies." Ozpin had nodded. "Nervous?"

Peaches nodded rather shyly next to me, and Ozpin looked over at me for an answer… His look made my heart skip a beat. Not because he was weirdly attractive for a middle-aged man, but because… He had this atmosphere around him that just oozed power. "...Mhm. I-I guess. It's kind of like… You know that feeling where you have a pit in your stomach without feeling hungry? Or when, your chest kind of hurts for no reason like you've been breathing in a funny way or..."

"The way you are feeling is understandable. However, do not let that feeling take over you. I will be monitoring and grading you during initiation, so try to do your best." He said, before stepping onto the airship.

"Come along, children." Glynda had said, holding a tablet in her hands. The class had followed her along, and Peaches looked over at me rather shocked.

"Wow…! You talked to Professor Ozpin! I imagined him to be waaaay more stern, but he's actually quite the understanding man." She smiled with a blush on her face. "Ah, dear. I should've said something to him when I had the chance…! I was just so tongue tied, I didn't know what exactly to say…" She sighed sadly, slumping herself forward.

"Hm? Oh, yeah! He was actually more kinder than I imagined. We should go on ahead though. Don't worry about not knowing what to say though, you can talk to Ozpin later in the year, perhaps!"

"That's _if_ I can talk to him…" She sighed, and I giggled slightly. She'll be fine, hopefully.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thank you to those who have been reading my fic and have been leaving reviews! You've been wanting a new chapter for a while, so here it is! I also apologise with my irregular posting, sometimes life gets in the way. I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. Leave any comments or criticism, I love hearing from everyone!


	8. Chapter 8: Twenty-Eight

Chapter Eight: Twenty-Eight

"Wow, you can really look out to the forest forever and ever and ever… It's like it never stops!" I smile over at Peaches and she smiles at my enthusiasm then continued looking around, rather distracted… I continue looking beyond the horizon but the trees seem to go to the very end of it, followed by mountains, then followed by more layers of trees or grass, or even fields. The only problem with the view was the weather… It looks like it's going to rain, maybe even storm. They wouldn't stop testing because of the rain, right? Oh, dear. What if I have to wait a while before I get a change of clothes? That would be terrible! I should… Ask. "Hey, Peaches?" I turn back to her, and she looks at me with concern.

"Is something the matter, darling?" Peaches asked me.

"Would the testing be postponed if it rained?" I asked her, and she laughed kind of like something I said was funny.

"Heehee... No, darling. It's a good question, but no matter the weather- rain, hail, shine, Vacuoan sandstorms- there's no stopping on the front lines of combat…" Okay, that makes sense. "I think the REAL question is, how we're going to find each other down on the ground."

"Hm? What do you mean?" Does she mean testing? Or becoming partners?

"Well, I know that Beacon Academy implements a different team system from primary combat schools like Sanctum, or Signal in which you are individually graded… Which means you didn't have to connect with your partner on the ground."

"I was told we got flung straight into combat! Maybe not literally…" She looked over with a chuckle… Was that funny? "Uncle Blackjack always explained it like that… Anyway." I smiled, but Peaches was still… Kind of distracted for some reason. "Are you okay? Do you feel alright?"

"I'm quite alright… I simply just noticed that… This was a rather large class. Oh, you do have a landing strategy down, right?" She counted again with her eyes. I could tell by the way they darted from left to right… Landing strategy? Oh! She means when like, I jump from high places.

"Don't worry about my landing strategy… But what do you mean about this being a large class? What makes you say that?" I asked, kind of confused about the large group… I didn't know that there were small classes and big classes.

"This is a class of 28, when regular classrooms have 24… I have reason to believe that perhaps, something will happen to a team of students."

"Aw, you're overthinking this! Maybe this was just a good year for talent? Just don't worry too much about it."

"I don't know, Apri. Ozpin is not the kind of man to be making oversights such as these. He'd have a reason for having 28 students." She flipped her hair back over her shoulders, taking out her fan and fanning herself… I think she was starting to feel sick, she looked concerned.

"Well, um… Whatever it is, I'm sure Ozpin is going to be fair in his decisions, you know? I don't know him well, but… He reminds me of The Bright Sentinel in Wonder Hunters! He's smart but cold, but still friendly in his own way." I looked over at her. "I think it's okay to put blind faith in something."

"...If you think so, then I shall try my best to do that as well… I apologise. I don't do well in uncertain situations. What are the Wonder Hunters?" Wait, really?! She doesn't know?

"The Wonder Hunters is a TV show! It's soooo cool, they're a team of Huntsmen and Huntresses, but they have six in their team instead of four."

"How come there are six? There are always been four in Huntsmen teams."

"It's because they are special, duh. _Special_ people get to have teams of more than four! If you get on a team with more than four people, there has to be a really good reason, which the Wonder Hunters have! They all wear suits and defeat REALLY big Grimm to reclaim the land of Greater Remnant, which is like, Remnant but… Greater? I dunno. It's just different from our Remnant. My favourite is the Tender Medic, because she's pink, protects her team mates. She does her best, but she can be kind of dumb and ditzy sometimes!"

"Uh, right! Sounds like a marvelous show… Ah, it looks like we're descending. Just follow my lead, I'm sure it'll be fairly similar to my primary combat school." The airship had landed on the ground safely and we were ready to start testing. The class began to wander up the hill and at the very top was a clearing that revealed the whole forest… Wow. I looked over to Peaches to know what to do, and she used her eyes to point me to a line of pressure pads. She placed herself onto one of them and I followed her lead… Am I supposed to be standing a correct way? Um… The group quieted itself down as Ozpin got ready to speak.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin cupped his coffee in his hands, and looked over at Professor Glynda with a tablet in her hands.

"Now, I'm sure most of you have heard rumors about team assignment. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Teammates? Oh, right! Yeah, that's okay. Everything's okay.

"These teammates will be with you for the duration of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone who you are able to work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Wait, so it's not most definitely going to be Peaches…? Ah, that's… You know what? We still have a chance. I just need to meet eyes with her first... Before twenty-six others find her… It's possible!

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet foe along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die. You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately… One more thing."

One more? My eye flinches as a drop of rain falls on my cheek. Mumbles were heard between different groups of people.

"...You may have noticed that in this class there are 28 students in this initiation sequence instead of the usual 24… This year, we are changing the system. After an incident with a few students the last couple of years, the two slowest partnerships to obtain a relic will not be joining this class." Oh my god… Really? I turn around and Peaches is looking a lot more shaken than usual. Speaking of shaking, my knees are starting to wobble like a piece of jelly on a plate… Is jelly a solid or a liquid? I don't know, but if jelly was as hot and sweaty as I was, it would melt into a gooey, delicious liquid… I'm getting distracted! I need to just… Get a partner and run- find Peaches, and run. If we run, we can get a relic and e-everything will be okay! Oh great, I'm even stuttering in my thoughts... "Take your positions."

...It's okay. Everything's okay. I'm okay. Calm your breathing, stop your shaking. You can't balance if you fidget or shake like that, Apricot... Heeeey. That's Uncle Blackjack's voice in my head, he always told me that he didn't like it when I fidget. I don't like it either, so I should stop… Well, when you put it like that, it sound so easy, now doesn't it?

Alright. My turn to fall-

"Eeeeee!" Geez… Note to self. Pay more attention, Apricot… Underneath my feet is literally treetops and a 80 feet drop! Gottaquicklyland, gottaquicklyland! Taking out Breeze and stuffing her in Lavandula, she expands swiftly… I start thinking about her shape and her weight, then begin to imagine her floating like a helium balloon, being lighter than air like a puff of cloud, or fluff from a dandelion dancing through the air… And like a dandelion, I am dancing too. I don't have time for dancing though... I have to land and find Peaches.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Hello everyone! I am so sorry that my publishing schedule was all over the place, I was on camp and had a entire week off. I should've notified you all, so that was my bad. I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter, the next few chapters will follow the schedule more closely! Thanks for reading, and even more thanks for putting up with my shit.


	9. Chapter 9: Partnership

It's starting to rain… I can feel the raindrops fall on my cheek. Focus, Apricot! Lavandula's getting heavier and I'll just fall right out of the sky… Wait, that could work for my landing tactic. I start to think of Lavandula falling like a piano or an anvil from the sky, like in one of those cartoons. She starts falling rapidly… Can I think of anything bigger than a piano? Oh! Lots of things, like those robot things, or even a whale or a giant boulder-

Lavandula hit the ground and created her own clearing due to the amount of force. There was something underneath her, though… I jump off to check it wasn't a potential partner of mine!

It was a Beowolf…! I killed a Grimm… I killed my _FIRST_ Grimm! "Eeeeeee!" I jump up and down on it's head as I squeal as it began to fade away from existence… Oh, right! "Goodbye, for the sake of the world… _Heehee._ " I'm like, a Wonder Hunter… No, I'm a Huntress!

" _Wow, well done._ " I hear a voice behind me say, but I don't think she meant it at all… It most definitely wasn't Peaches. I turn around to look over and I see… Nothing. Wait, she's hiding in the trees. " _Is the ball your weapon?"_

"Um, hello…! Yes, it is! Are you my partner?" I ask, as she moves from branch to branch.

"No. I already have a partner." The voice alright stated… That's a shame… I guess I have to go and find someone else. Then again, I don't really know this person! I dunno if we'd work together, but I'd have to work super hard.

"Oh, um… Yeah! Okay. That's fine. I'll just go find a partner now, then." I went to go leave, but the voice stretched a metal part of her- A wing in front of my face… That's not nice of her. I managed to get a good look from this distance, and we finally came face to face. Eye to eye.

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere." She looked away from me for a moment, her eyes following the snap of a twig. I went to go look at where her eyes stopped. Turns out, it was her a girl… No, maybe her partner hiding behind a dark purple shield… Oooh, it's a drawing pad, and her sword is like a pencil! The first girl sighed. "I told you to wait by the X, Lycoris…!"

"I know- I'm sorry, and stuff, but like, um… Maybe we shouldn't…? Dumb idea, scrap that idea, sorry, Ginny… I'll go back to my hiding spot… Now. I'm going… Now. Yeah." Lycoris awkwardly began shuffling her way back into the forest, but her sister took her by the arm.

"What's the point of going back to your hiding spot if you've already been spotted?!" Ginny yelled before she could continue shuffling, rubbing her temples as if she was developing a headache. "You KNOW the plan. We had TALKED about the plan. We DECIDED on the plan."

"Uh, I guess we did but… It's kind of, like, unfair and… I dunno. I think that things should be fair, you know...?" She meekly hid behind her shield as she got yelled at… I feel bad for her. I still don't know what's going on though… I count the syllables in her name. Li-co-rice...

"Hey… Licorice…? What's your last name?" I looked over her, and she lowered the shield to give me a confused smile.

"Uh… Sombre. It's er, Lycoris, not Licorice-" She was cut off with a slap from her sister.

"Hey, that wasn't nice! You shouldn't hit your sister like that, you need to hit the Grimm…" I said, and she gave me a slap as well. Ow… I held my cheek as it warmed with a stinging pain.

"This is NOT a fiesta or a party. This is a hold-up!" Ginny yelled over at me… She's a little bit annoyed, but… I'm just so curious.

"A hold-up? What are you holding up? Or is it like 'Whoa, hold-up dudes! You're doing the wrong thing. I'm gonna have to ask you to stop,' kind of hold-up?" Heh… That's a Wonder Hunters quote. I wonder if she got it. "...I don't have any Lien, if that's what you're looking for. I only have Lavandula and Breeze! Oh, right, you should meet my weapons!"

"Hey, I name my weapons too!" Lycoris called from the distance, and I look over at her weapon more closer… Her weapons totally look like a Raven, or a Lilian.

"No…! Stop encouraging her! This is a hold-up for one of the 24 spots! You're going to be knocked out, then we're going to become one of the first few to get a relic."

Seriously? Oh, geez… I have to fight other people now? Well, I guess technically I didn't even really fight that Beowolf… Still. I didn't think I'd have to fight another person in initiation! "B-But… Why? You look really talented. You could easily go on to be one of the 24, or 28 or whatever. I kinda forgot what number it was. It's been a long time."

"It's not guaranteed. If I can't definitely do it, then it only makes sense to increase my odds, right?"

"Why though?"

Ginny found herself flustered being asked a second time. "B-Because I just... Have to! Shut up! I don't have to explain myself to you." She spread her wings, revealing her bladed feathers. Hyaaah!" She swings, and I dive my way away from her bladed wing. My hands and knees graze the dirt floor, scraping before quickly healing up with my Aura… I still feel the sting as I roll myself back into a running position… And I'm met face to face with-

"Uugh!" Lycoris drives her shield into my stomach and shoves me to the ground, but she hesitated before she could hit me with her sword. I kick her down to the ground, and she's stunned. It wasn't my kick that brought her down, though, it was the mud that made her slip on the slimy surface.

With Lycoris on the ground, Ginny springs into action. She moves her metallic wing to meet my chest as I lied defenseless… Why is she doing this?! I look around and think about my options, it has to be done quickly. I shift my eyes to Lavandula and start working out in my head what needs to be done. But before I needed to do anything, a loud explosion from close by distracts her from hurting me, and before I could do anything, the sound of shattering glass stops the girl in her tracks and smoke fills the clearing.

I have an opportunity to run! I lift myself from the ground and start looking around for Lavandula, grabbing Breeze from my side to suck her in. I find her shape in the smoke and suck it in before anybody notices. Breeze sucks in the smoke along with the rest of Lavandula, making a clearing for me to see… But if I can see, they could probably see too-

I tumble to the left as Ginny uses her wing to swipe at me, making my way to Lavandula… I make eye contact with a girl. She nods in my direction, and… Her glass cannon with the attachment of a rod and the pull of a few trap doors in her weapon, becomes a hammer. Ginny's metallic wing's struggled to move in the mud and before Ginny could notice her, the girl jumps down to swing at her wing and like that... It's over.

The girl used ice dust to freeze Ginny's wing to the muddy ground. She attempted to squirm out, but she just… Couldn't. Lycoris rushed to her sister's side, doing her best to assist her sister. "Wh… What the fuck?!"

"Your wing is detachable. Take it off or leave Beacon." The girl glared, throwing her a small dagger she had in her pocket. "You use this now. Don't attack our classmates again. Be thankful. I had that dagger for survival purposes, now it is for your survival."

She's soooooo cool… Suuuper scary, but cool. She started to walk off… Hey, we're supposed to… Oh right, yeah. I catch up to walk alongside her. I look behind me, and see the two struggling to get her out of the ice... Lycoris kept stabbing at the ice, picking at it slowly. I-I feel really bad. "My name is Apricot. Thanks for, uh, saving me! I totally would've been beaten up or something, just… Hold on a second."

I couldn't leave those two there. I know they tried to hold me up... Or do a hold up- holding up me? Whatever they're called. It's just unfair for me to do! "Lycoris, what's your weapon's name?"

She looked at me, looking kinda confused… Honestly, I'd be kinda confused if they came back for me too. "...Oh! Um, the sword is Decia. The shield is Marvelo… W-Why did you come back?" She asked.

"...To laugh, probably." Ginny said, using the dagger to pick at the ice.

"Laughing at the two of you is an acceptable response after the stunt you pulled." My partner said.

"No, I didn't come to laugh! Huntresses save others, and stuff right? It's in the job… Um, what's that word to desc- Duh, it's description! It's in the job description. Yeah." I smile, then begin thinking of the silhouette of Decia… They're sharp and pointy, but they're super friendly! Decia has a long cord connect to Lycoris' belt which I need to remember not to manipulate, but other then that, the shape is super easy. It looks like a pencil! They're gonna let me manipulate their weight. I lighten Decia first. "When I say so, swing super duper quick at the ice!" Before I fix the weight, I think of something heavy… Okay, I got it! "Okay, go!" She swings, and just before it hits the ice... I think of a BIG big whale, and the ice smashes into thousands of little dust particles.

"What an impressive semblance. Something I didn't expect from you…" My partner stopped speaking for a moment, "it had occurred to me that I have not gotten your name."

"Oh, I'm Apricot Lum! Nice to meet you, partner!" I already told her my name, but I guess she's forgetful or she wasn't really listening! I held out my hand for her, and she looked at it oddly, before copying the positioning of my hand. We had our hands outreached, but not touching. Maybe she doesn't like handshakes? This is fine too, I guess! Ooooh, this could be OUR thing! Like when Caramel and Sandy explode their hands, except not explode their hands. Like, a mini explosion by fist bumping. What's that called? I'll find out later, maybe.

"Nice to meet you too, Apricot. My name is Persimmon Verr, but you may call me Percy if you would prefer." Per-sim-mon, Verr… Four syllables. Eight syllables all together! "We better go." She began walking in the direction opposite the cliffside, and I followed alongside her. "...It was a waste of time going back for them." She looked over at me.

"Selfless, though." She looked over at me, then began to explain. "The initiation seems to be set up for us to head in the direction opposite the starting cliffs. Therefore, the relics would be somewhere in this direction. Understand?"

"Uh, yeah! I get it. You're pretty smart, Percy. To come to that… What's the word… Conclusion?"

"It's just an observation I had. Let's find those relics." She said, before continuing to walk… I don't think she really wants to talk…! Oh, right. Duh. The Grimm and stuff. It's kinda weird being around others without talking to them. It's… Weirdly lonely, kinda. I'm not used to being around others and not being spoken to! I wonder if she's lonely too. Maybe she's used to it, I dunno. Geez, I wish I were telepathic. I could talk to her through my thoughts! Or even just reading her thoughts- reading ANYONE'S thoughts would be neat! No, no! Focus, Apricot. Along with passing, you've gotta get a relic too! It's time to get serious. Super serious. Percy serious-

I bumped into Percy, who stopped walking and rolled into a bush… Hey, wait!

"Peaches!"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES ::** YO sis you probably thought I was dead... And I was, but I had crystallised. Now, I'm a glamazon bitch ready for the runway. I'm back, writing once again. This Chapter didn't literally take a whole year to write, but it went through some serious development HELL. Along with a lot of stuff happening in real life, I didn't like a lot of what I was writing, and it went through a whole lot of versions before getting to this mess. I'm somewhat proud, because I'm not too familiar with writing combat but I definitely did my best to write an interesting fight scene. I'd love a review in particular about the action, it would be good to hear from others how they felt about what I did.


End file.
